Una Paz Sólida y Duradera
by LittleLoki18
Summary: Mientras pedía una licencia para casarse con Astoria, Draco descubre que ya está casado. Con Harry Potter *Traducción del fic 'A Solid and Lasting Peace' de chacus.amucus.kilier*


Disclaimer: La trama de esta magnífica historia le pertenece a ** chacus .amucus. kilier** quien me ha dado su expreso consentimiento para traducir su historia. Gracias a ella podemos disfrutar de este divertido fic. Sé que no hay necesidad de decir a quién le pertenece Harry Potter.

Después de mucho tiempo inactiva vengo con nuevo trabajo. Quiero dedicar esta traducción a mi amigo _escorpio. lh_, a quien le encanta el Drarry y le prometí que algún día le presentaría un fic de esta pareja. Y por supuesto a ti como lector, por tomarte tu tiempo para leerme, y espero, para comentar.

Notas: Puede tener contenido inapropiado para menores, así que lean con preacución chicas, no quiero afectaciones de terceros.

* * *

**A Solid and Lasting Peace**

_.  
_

_Una Paz Sólida y Duradera_

_Traducción_

* * *

_Señor Malfoy,_

_lamento informarle que actualmente no puedo procesar su solicitud_

_para una licencia de matrimonio_

_con la Señorita Astoria Greegrass,_

_debido a su matrimonio actual con el Sr. Harry Potter-Malfoy_

_.  
_

_Amablemente,_

_Suzette Robbins_

_Jefa del Departamento de Matrimonios_

_Ministerio de Magia, Departamento de Registros_

.

"¿Es ésa nuestra licencia de matrimonio?" Draco permaneció serio y con expresión distante al tiempo que su prometida llamaba su atención.

"No, querida," contestó sin alterar su voz. "Sólo una nota de algo sobre lo que debo encargarme."

"De acuerdo," replicó ella cautelosamente, detectando un poco de la rabia que lo estaba inundando.

Él echó a andar hacia la chimenea, aventó un puñado de polvos flu, y llamó a la oficina del Ministerio sin ningún otro pensamiento, concentrado únicamente en llegar al fondo de esa basura acerca de un matrimonio con _Potter_.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de la tal Suzette Robbins, se tomó un momento para reponerse. Después de tocar la puerta, escuchó una voz amable invitándolo educadamente a entrar. Al pasar vio una pequeña habitación compuesta por un simple escritorio de roble y un número aparentemente interminable de gabinetes, Draco vio que la voz pertenecía a una bruja pequeña de mediana edad, morena, quien estaba sentada tras el escritorio, firmando su nombre al final de un pergamino. Ella procedió a colocar la pluma dentro de un tintero y dejó el pergamino a un lado antes de saludarlo con un simple, "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Acabo de recibir una carta de usted en referencia a mi solicitud por una licencia de matrimonio," él explicó mientras le pasaba la nota que aún estaba fuertemente agarrada en su mano. "Me gustaría ver el registro de mi _boda anterior_."

"Claro que sí, Señor Malfoy," respondió ella después de revisar la misiva. Se levantó y caminó hasta llegar al frente de un gabinete cercano a la esquina de su escritorio. Cuando ella tocó con su varita la parte superior, un cajón con un solo archivo dentro se abrió al otro lado del cuarto. Ella procedió a alcanzarlo y le dio a Draco el único pergamino que había antes de regresar a la silla detrás de su escritorio.

_Certificado de Matrimonio_

_para_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_y_

_Harry James Potter_

_.  
_

_Fecha: Abril 3, 1999_

_Dirección: Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_

_Casados por Certificado de Representación Doble_

_.  
_

_Novia: Harry J. Potter, 18_

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres_

_Estudiante_

_.  
_

_Novio: Draco L. Malfoy, 18_

_Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire_

_Estudiante_

_.  
_

_Tanto la Novia como el Novio son mayores de edad al momento del matrimonio._

_Dirigido por Blaise Zabini_

_Testigos:_

_Pansy Parkinson (representante de la Novia)_

_Theodore Nott (representante del Novio)_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Tracey Davis_

.

La ira de Draco se intensificó al ver los nombres en el certificado. "Necesito una copia de esto," le exigió a la bruja detrás del escritorio mientras le regresaba el pergamino.

"Por supuesto, Señor Malfoy," contestó ella al tiempo que se hacía de un pergamino en limpio. Escribió rápidamente 'COPIA' en letras rojas grandes en la parte superior antes de realizar el encantamiento para copiar el certificado en un nuevo pergamino. "¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Señor Malfoy?" preguntó ella mientras le tendía la copia.

"No. Gracias," replicó él lacónicamente antes de darse vuelta y dejar la oficina. Rápidamente recorrió el camino de vuelta a las chimeneas del atrio. Después de introducirse en una vacía, pronunció en voz alta, "Mansión Zabini, estudio."

* * *

Blaise estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando por encima de los libros de contabilidad restrictiva cuando oyó la chimenea detrás de él ser usada. Se giró, preguntándose cuál de sus amigos venía sin anunciarse, sólo para encontrarse a un Draco caminando en dirección suya, dejando al fin de esconder toda la ira que sentía. "Draco, qué-"

"¿Qué sabes de esto?" siseó el rubio, dejando caer la copia del certificado en el escritorio y dirigiéndose hacia el bar que tenía enfrente. Se sirvió un trago de whiskey mientras su sombrío amigo le echaba un vistazo al papel.

"Oh."

"Sí. Oh." La mirada asesina que Draco le dio a Blaise lo decía todo. "Explícate."

"Habías dejado la sala común para irte a patrullar como Prefecto. Pansy decidió que quería jugar 'Verdad o Reto' así que nos le unimos. Después de un par de rondas, ella me retó a fajarme con Graham Pritchard. Él era el matado que se unió en nuestro cuarto grado, pero con la guerra, él era de quinto en aquél entonces. Cuando fue mi turno de nuevo, yo quería vengarme así que la reté a que se llevara a Theo a uno de los dormitorios y se bajara ante él*. Cuando fue su turno, ella estaba bastante vengativa así que me retó a casarte a ti y a Potter."

_"¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso, Pansy querida?" Blaise le preguntó con una sonrisa petulante. "Potter sólo aceptaría si fuera para salvar el mundo, y nuestro querido Draco jamás lo haría."_

_"Caray, Blaise. No me digas que no has oído hablar de la representación doble."_

_"¿Representación doble? ¿Qué demonios es eso?" Blaise preguntó, repentinamente inseguro si sería capaz de salirse de ésa._

_"Es una antigua ley marital. Cuando ni la novia ni el novio pueden estar presentes, ellos usan a dos representantes," ella explicó con una risita mientras veía caer la sonrisa de la cara de Blaise. "Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es un cabeza de familia," agregó, sonriéndole malvadamente a Blaise._

_El padre de Blaise había muerto 'misteriosamente' – todos saben las historias de muerte que rodeaban a los esposos de Lady Zabini – semanas después del nacimiento de Blaise. Por tanto, Blaise había heredado el título de Lord Zabini con su madre como albacea. En su cumpleaños diecisiete, en febrero del año anterior, él había ganado el control de la familia._

"_Bien_, Potter." _Era algo pequeño, pero esto sólo sería el inicio de su venganza._

"El resto, como dicen, es historia," Blaise terminó cansinamente. Se alegraba de finalmente poder decirle a su amigo lo que había ocurrido pero también estaba temeroso de cómo esto afectaría su amistad. Para los slytherins, un verdadero amigo era algo raro y perderlo era devastador.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Draco preguntó, mucho más sereno después de oír la historia.

"Para ser honesto, temí que reprocharas mi proceder," el hombre admitió sombríamente.

Draco se volvió hacia la ventana y miró volar a las hadas que había en el jardín, mientras reflexionaba acerca de la nueva información. Después de unos minutos, encaró a su amigo. "Sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿Has conseguido tu venganza?"

Blaise sonrió mientas contestaba. "Ha habido algunas cosas insignificantes a través de los años, pero mi verdadera venganza no comenzará hasta dentro de dos meses." Viendo la confusión en la cara de su amigo rubio, aclaró, "Su prometido, Marcus Flint, está en mi nómina."

Draco sonrió y sacudió su cabeza mientas caminaba hacia el escritorio. Agarró una pluma del tintero y escribió una nota al final de la copia del certificado mientras pedía prestada una lechuza. Después de atar el pergamino a la pierna del ave, se despidió de su amigo y volvió a casa por la Red Flu para explicarle la situación a Astoria.

* * *

Harry estaba terminando de lavar los platos en la cocina de Grimmauld Place cuando oyó un picotazo en la ventana. Agitó su varita en dirección de la ventana para abrirla y se secó sus manos antes de acercarse a la lechuza desconocida que yacía en el respaldo de una silla. Le dio una caricia antes de quitarle el rollo. Cuando la carta había sido removida, la lechuza salió por la ventana. "Supongo que no quieren una respuesta," murmuró el joven de gafas mientras buscaba maleficios, maldiciones, hechizos y otro tipo de magia negra. Cuando el pergamino resultó estar limpio, la desenrolló y comenzó a leerla, su confusión crecía al tiempo que sus ojos se deslizaban hacia el final de la hoja. Finalmente, llegó a la nota garabateada en una curveada y sofisticada caligrafía que no hizo nada para ayudarlo a comprender.

_Potter,_

_Solicito el divorcio._

_Malfoy_

* * *

*Esto se refiere a hacerle un 'blowjob', conocido vulgarmente como mamada o felación.

Y si se preguntan porqué hay puntitos, es simple, quise que fuera más vistoso y con el poco formato que permite FF, tuve que recurrir a esa medida.

Bueeeno… y qué les ha parecido eh? A mí me gustó mucho cuando lo leí y decidí hacer la traducción. De verdad que apreciaré mucho sus reviews, sean buenos o malos. Y para los que están esperando la actualización de 'Estar Muerto no es fácil', les digo que ya estoy retomando el proyecto, pronto habrá un nuevo capítulo!


End file.
